


Jail Break

by havocthecat



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-13
Updated: 2009-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-02 12:10:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havocthecat/pseuds/havocthecat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John had thought that knowledge of his little almost-turning-into-bug incident had been isolated to Atlantis. Unfortunately, when word spreads that you've been seen running out of an Iratus nest unharmed and looking half-Wraith, the consequences aren't likely to be consolation offerings of skin cream. Oops.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jail Break

**Author's Note:**

> Origingally posted [here](http://community.livejournal.com/havocs_cry/38978.html) on LJ.

**Teyla's report to Elizabeth on Kell's death.**

"They are an uncompromising people." Teyla's voice held no censure, and her expression was matter-of-fact as she picked up her mug and sipped her tea.

"I'd imagine that living with the threat of the Wraith would engender that." Elizabeth wrapped her hands around her mug and leaned back from her desk.

The way cultures from this galaxy had developed was, in many ways, different from Elizabeth's understanding of the development of Earth cultures, not to mention the humans who weren't from Earth. What Elizabeth had come to understand, after almost two years on Atlantis, was that the people of both galaxies - any planet, any evolution of humanity - had a commonality that transcended their more superficial differences.

"It is one of many things," agreed Teyla. She didn't relax, but hesitated the way she did when she was about to touch on a delicate subject.

Elizabeth sighed and gave Teyla a wry look. "My week can't get any worse," she said, having the rare wish that she were the type to drown her sorrows in alcohol. "You may as well lay it on me."

"There were survivors of the culling of Sateda who took refuge on Belka," began Teyla.

"Your expression tells me that isn't the good thing I'd have thought it was," said Elizabeth. She sat up and set her tea down untouched. She'd have expected Ronon to stay with his people, if he found any survivors. It was only natural for him to want to return to something familiar after having lost so much.

"Kell sacrificed the lives of thousands of Satedans to the Wraith in order to save his own." Teyla looked nauseated. To tell the truth, Elizabeth felt a little nauseated herself.

"How did Ronon react?" asked Elizabeth.

"He killed Kell." It was so matter-of-fact that Elizabeth had to force herself not to shudder. "It is often done when one is perceived as having betrayed the people of this galaxy to the Wraith. I cannot say I would not have done the same."

Elizabeth weighed everything she had learned about Pegasus laws and traditions against what she knew about international law on Earth, then weighed both of those against the threat posed by the Wraith.

"Is this going to be a problem for us?" Elizabeth raised one eyebrow.

"We left as soon as possible." Teyla's expression was just as long-suffering as Elizabeth's had been a few minutes ago. "The remainder of the Satedans know, but I do not believe they will spread word of what happened. They were familiar with Kell's character. Should we return to Belka, however, perhaps Ronon should be tasked with guarding the Stargate."

***

**On a return visit to Belka...**

"Just shoot them from here, then storm the entrance." Ronon pointed to the map that he had drawn for them from his memories of his last visit to Belka, tracing along the route to the prison cell where John, Rodney, and Teyla were being held. He shrugged. "They'll have to let them out. We've got superior firepower."

"I could blow up the guard room," said Laura. She smirked at Ronon, then glanced over at Elizabeth, looking worried that she would take it the wrong way. "No one would be in there. Just fuel. And C-4. And other things that go boom and provide a good distraction."

"I'd like to explore non-violent options and attempt to negotiate their release," said Elizabeth, giving Laura and Ronon a stern look. Neither of them were chastened, but Laura at least pretended. For a moment. "Superior firepower and advanced explosives are to our advantage in a military situation, but, in this case, what we have is a simple misunderstanding."

"It's not simple," said Ronon. He set his pistol down between them; the gesture was more gentle than the thundercloud expression he wore, but only just. "_This_ is the only thing that's going to get him out. He's accused of being a Wraith."

"That's not possible." Elizabeth struggled to keep a look of panic off her face. After all they'd just gone through to keep him human, _this_ was what happened?

"I heard them talking just before all hell broke loose," said Laura. She looked out the window and down the road, where she and her team had been waiting when the call came in from Teyla. "Belka's got a high population of idiot teenagers that try to prove their bravery by going to the Iratus planet. They saw Colonel Sheppard when Carson's retrovirus was affecting him."

"They're not sure _we're_ not Wraith," said Ronon. Even mentioning the idea made him look angrier. Not for the first time, Elizabeth gave silent thanks to Ronon for having iron self-control.

"The only reason he wasn't shot on sight was because Teyla was with him," said Laura. "The Belkans can't risk angering the Athosians, not without proof. There's too much riding on this season's harvest."

"They won't be able to get proof," said Ronon. "They'll do shoot them anyway. It's only a matter of time."

Elizabeth studied the map as she reviewed her memories of Teyla's report on her negotiations with the Belkans.

"Elizabeth?" Laura broke in on Elizabeth's thoughts as she tugged the map toward her with a speculative look. It told Elizabeth she'd had a flash of inspiration. "Instead of a Sheppard Special--"

"Excuse me?" asked Elizabeth. She raised one eyebrow.

Laura had the grace to look sheepish. "He's the king of running in with a frontal assault and hoping he doesn't get blown to hell."

Ronon chuckled. "She's right."

Laura pointed at him. "Better watch it, buddy, or we'll find something and call it the Dex Special."

Elizabeth decided she didn't want to pursue the ramifications of this particular form of mockery as acceptance in the armed forces. Not at this moment.

"You had a suggestion, Laura?" she asked.

"If they expect anything, it's going to be a frontal assault," said Laura. She shrugged. "Lorne's holding down the gate, but we've got a limited supply of ammo, and he thinks they're going to make another run in a couple hours, tops."

Elizabeth nodded, but said nothing, and neither did Ronon.

Laura tapped the map. "If we blow the guard station with a timed explosion, and then send Ronon to exceed their worst expectations, I can bring the jumper in stealth mode and land it on the roof of the jail."

"They won't have guards posted there?" asked Elizabeth.

"Anything gets you from above, it's usually a Wraith dart," said Ronon. He shrugged, but Elizabeth didn't miss the tension under his casual pose. "Not much anyone can do about it, so most people don't bother."

"There's one catch." Laura had her fingers laced together in front of her, like she did when she was about to tell an authority figure something they might not want to hear.

"Oh?" asked Elizabeth.

"I've got to pilot the jumper, Ronon's got to distract the Belkans by blowing them to hell, and Lorne can't spare anyone else, or we're going to lose the gate." Laura stood up and slid her P-90 off, then held it out by the strap. She smirked at Elizabeth. "Welcome to your first jailbreak, Elizabeth."

Ronon broke into a laugh at Elizabeth's stunned expression.

***

As soon as the C-4 went off in the guard station, Laura settled the jumper on the roof without a jolt, then turned back to look at Elizabeth, who was waiting by the back ramp.

"You sure your diplomatic badassery is going to be enough to pull this off?" asked Laura. She nodded at the P-90 on the seat next to her. "It's not too late."

"It would be more of a hindrance than anything," said Elizabeth. She gave Laura a smile that - hopefully - hid the nervous roiling that Elizabeth felt. "If I can talk the Genii out of a nuclear weapon, I can do this."

"If I didn't think you could, I'd be coming with you instead of keeping our escape route clear," said Laura. She punched in the code to lower the ramp.

Elizabeth nodded and took a deep breath. She had to channel the nerves she was feeling into something useful, so she focused on the idea of bringing John, Rodney, and Teyla home. It helped a little.

***

There was a heavy padlock on the roof access door, but Elizabeth had a small detonator from Laura, and very precise instructions. Even with the absolute faith she had in the abilities of the people under her command, Elizabeth held her breath and covered her ears as she stepped away from the door.

The lock blew with a sharp sound that was drowned out by the echo of Ronon's gun firing. Elizabeth waved her hand in front of her face in an attempt to clear the smoke out of her eyes, but it was more nervousness than anything else. Her vision wasn't affected. She tugged open the door and closed her eyes as she stepped inside.

It only occurred to Elizabeth after her eyes had acclimated to the darkened hallway that, if there had been a guard, she'd have been taken prisoner as soon as she'd walked in.

Elizabeth let out her breath in a long, slow sigh. The reports she signed off on never once mentioned the nerves she would be fighting. She supposed that, after they got back, Kate would track her - all of them, really - down for therapy. Kate was a wonderful friend, but relentless while on the job.

When she reached the doorway at the end of the hall, Elizabeth shook her head. This wasn't the time to get lost in her thoughts. She could do that after they'd gotten John, Teyla, and Rodney out safely. Elizabeth opened the door to a flight of stairs, then stopped to tug at the straps of the flak jacket Ronon had shoved at her. It wasn't ill-fitting, but-- She was using it as an excuse to stall, when they didn't have the luxury of time.

Elizabeth took a deep breath, nodded to herself, and started down the stairs.

There was a guard inside the door at the bottom of the stairs. She leveled her weapon at Elizabeth, who stood with her arms spread at her side.

"You're one of them," said the guard. This girl was younger than Elizabeth had expected a guard to be, barely out of her teens. Her face was resolute, but her hands were shaking. "One of the Wraith disguised as people."

"There are no Wraith that look like people," said Elizabeth. She didn't glance down at the gun. She wanted to, but if she did, that solidified use of the weapon as an option in the girl's mind.

"It's a disguise. That's why your people--" The guard's mouth twisted in distaste. "That's why your _soldiers_ are locked up. So we can determine whether you've infected the Athosians with your taint."

Elizabeth could talk her around to believing that the Lanteans were human, but that would take time they didn't have. She wondered if Kate would call this reverse psychology.

"If I were a Wraith Queen, this planet would have been swarming with hive ships five minutes after you'd taken my people hostage."

The girl's face blanched and she looked up at the ceiling. "I have a sister. She's too sick to run."

"Let my people out of the cell, and you won't have to worry about your sister." Elizabeth swallowed her bile and drew herself up to look powerful and confident. She made sure that, more than anything, her voice was cruel, almost mocking. Like a Wraith's voice would be.

"You'll leave? The ships won't come?" The girl lowered her gun and reached for her keys.

Elizabeth held her hand out. The girl dropped a set of heavy iron keys into Elizabeth's open palm. "Your sister won't have to worry about a thing. If you're not here by the time I get back, you'll be around to take care of your sister."

The guard ran behind Elizabeth, toward the exit. Her footsteps started out loud, then receded into the distance. Elizabeth took a deep breath and closed her hand around the key. She took a deep breath, put her hand on the door, and pulled.

***

The Belkan prison was clean. Elizabeth wouldn't grant them anything else. The prisoners were shackled to the walls with metal chains. Their eyes were dull and their expressions were listless.

"Elizabeth!" Teyla cried out her name. The other prisoners stared as Elizabeth hurried down the corridor.

"Wait, what?" asked Rodney. "Elizabeth? I thought Cadman--"

"There's no time, Rodney," interrupted Elizabeth, though she kept her voice gentle. She turned the largest key in the lock on the cell door. Rusty iron flakes fell to the ground.

While Elizabeth pulled at the heavy iron door, Teyla twisted her wrist and popped it out of the cuff.

"How did you--" started Rodney, pointing at Teyla's hand. His own chains clanked.

"Not now, Rodney," hissed Teyla.

Elizabeth stepped into the cell and reached for John's wrist. His skin was chilled from being held inside a stone building. He rubbed at the skin on his wrist after Elizabeth unshackled him.

"You've never been more beautiful than right now," murmured John.

Teyla gave Elizabeth a sharp glance as she took the key from Elizabeth's hand. "We will speak of this later."

Elizabeth tore her eyes from John's gaze. "Laura's waiting on the roof. Ronon's going to join her any second now. We have to go before Evan and his team lose the gate."

"Right," said John. He squeezed Elizabeth's hand once and jogged out of the cell.

***

After their return to Atlantis, Elizabeth insisted that Carson examine John and his team first. She and Laura were uninjured, not having been in direct combat with the Belkans, so they slipped out the door as soon as Carson declared John's team free of major injuries.

The fact that Elizabeth was trying to escape Teyla's penetrating gaze had nothing to do with it.

Elizabeth's mouth twitched as Evan shot them a sour look. Laura waved at him. "We're escaping for lunch. Catch you later?"

"I'll see you in the mess," said Evan.

As soon as they turned the corner, Laura leaned over to Elizabeth. "That's the last place I want to be right now, then," she muttered. "How about you?"

"I thought I might head back to my quarters and catch up on paperwork from there."

"I'm up half the night every time I see combat," said Laura, as they walked toward the living quarters. "Too much adrenaline to settle down."

"Only half the night?" asked Elizabeth, her voice dry.

"Depends on how serious it was," says Laura.

***

John didn't arrive at Elizabeth's quarters until the moon had risen and night was well underway. When she heard the soft hissing of the door as it slid open, Elizabeth set her tablet aside and looked up. She waited until the door closed to talk. "I was worried about you today."

"I was hoping you wouldn't do something stupid like talk your way into jail in some kind of rescue attempt," said John. He walked over to kneel in front of Elizabeth's chair.

"Something stupid?" asked Elizabeth. She raised one eyebrow.

"Can we call it reckless instead?" asked John. "I was worried sick, Elizabeth."

"Funny, I felt the same way about you," said Elizabeth. She shook her head, trying to mitigate the sharpness in her voice as she'd spoken. "You were the one in prison and accused of being a Wraith."

John shuddered. "That's a little too close to what almost happened for me to be comfortable hearing it."

"I was worried," repeated Elizabeth. She brushed her fingers through the hair just above John's ear.

"Elizabeth--" John fell silent when she shook her head again.

"I don't want to talk about this, John," she said. He was always going to be protective of her, but he couldn't let it interfere with her job or his. She wouldn't let their feelings jeopardize the expedition, much less his own safety.

"What now?" asked John. He had one hand resting on Elizabeth's thigh, but the other held her hand in a grip so tight it almost hurt. Almost. Instead, it grounded her. It kept her in this moment, with John. She felt, for the first time since they'd returned to Atlantis, the sick fear start to dissipate. She'd lived with it every moment on Belka since their negotiations went sour.

Some days, that fear felt like it would be her constant companion. Not tonight, not any more.

"Stay the night," said Elizabeth. "We can talk in the morning."

"Right." John let out a shaky breath, and the tension in his hand started to ease. "I can do that."

Elizabeth smiled. "I know."

\--end--


End file.
